


Figuratively Speaking

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Figuratively Speaking

Buffy has certain difficulties with this metaphor stuff.

_The yellow fog that rubs its back along the window-panes_.

How are you supposed to tell? Poetifying pollution one thing; freaky mystical sentient weather? _So_ a different story.

_A waning moon was haunted by woman wailing for her demon lover._

Problematic. Lover probably actual demon; haunting maybe figurative? The moon being kind of barren as ghostly getaways go.

Then again, some poetry is pretty straightforward.

_Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed_

So much for that paper due tomorrow; it's time to go stem the tide again.

~~~~~

1\. _The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_, by T.S. Eliot  
2\. _Kubla Khan_, by Samuel Coleridge  
3\. _The Second Coming_, by W.B. Yeats


End file.
